


Letter promisses

by Awenseth



Category: Loveless
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Secrets, Gaining insight, Gen, Letters, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ritsuka left for good goes Soubi back to his grandparents house where he finds letters written by his mother, but which she never sent. What will he find out form these letters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter promisses

**Author's Note:**

> As it was noted by the original work I watched my Loveless DVD years ago when this story was made and this is still an actuall thing, I had no time to do so which means that the AU tag counts doubled as much as well as possible OOC acting.

A little house stood lonely in the breathtaking panorama of lush grassy hills, a small forest of ancient trees and a little river only a walk of twenty minutes away. The warm sun glistered on the deep red roof and made the light blue colour of the walls even more noticeable. The garden behind the white fences was blooming in full pride, roses of various colours, gardenias and irises everywhere. Suddenly a car stopped on the dirt road in front of the house and out stepped a man in his early twenties, long blondish hair tied back in a low ponytail, blue eyes shining behind thin framed glasses. The young man gazed at the house for some time before closing the car door and walking up to the front door, pulling a key from his pocket. 

Agatsuma Soubi looked around the house with a nostalgic smile on his lips. The little house had belonged to his grandparents and he was often here as a child when his mother was still alive. After her passing and him slowly growing up did he come only here if he felt slightly down and wished to dwell in bittersweet memories, this was no different then the other times. He had a fight with Ritsuka and it seemed as if he wouldn’t be returning again. 

To be honest was Soubi not even sure how he felt about the whole case, yes as time passed did he start developing tender feelings for the younger boy, but it was always there in the back of his mind that he took up a contract with the boy at Seimei’s orders, the man he hated even after his death. 

Shaking his head to get the bothersome thoughts away made Soubi his way up the stairs to set his bags down in his old bedroom, stopping thought when he passed the room of his mother. Leaving the bags behind in the hallway, he pushed the door gently open and stepped into the room. The afternoon sun gave the room a warm and inviting glow and Soubi could have sworn that he smelled his mother’s scent filling it. 

Walking inside carefully sat he down on the bed, his gaze travelling to a photo showing his mother as a young woman, smiling happily as she was hugging a man from behind. Long fingers trailed over the two people, Soubi never really knew how he should feel about the man, Minami Ritsu had been his teacher, his guardian after his parents death and the one taking his ears and tail. Even thought many who knew that man were sure that he had raped him, but that wasn’t the case. Even thought Ritsu was harsh and cruel, but on that night was he in a way gentle to him, reassuring him that the pain would soon fade. Letting a sigh escape his lips fell the strawberry-blonde back on the bed, blue eyes gazing up at the ceiling when he suddenly noticed something out of place. There inside the lamp it looked like as if something would be in there. Standing up and grabbing the chair from the work desk Soubi went to investigate. When climbing back down was he holding a pack of letters, all of them addresses to Ritsu from his mother, but they were never sent.

Sitting back down on the bed he opened the first envelope, curiosity flooding his senses. 

_Dear Ritsu,_

_I know if you would know about these, then you would surely scold me for doing such a childish thing asto write a letter which I never intend to send. The ground why I’m doing this is that maybe one day I will find the courage to finally send them to you. I know that when it was made clear that you would become my partner everyone, even our who teachers made this decision, regarded the whole thing cautiously. They tried to warn me from your violent and cruel side, but I wanted to know you. It seems that my curiosity certainly gained me my reward. I have finally figured you out, your cruelty is your kindness!_

At this needed Soubi to blink before continuing with the letter, hoping that his mother would elaborate further. 

_You have been betrayed too often and left alone, so you are trying to protect yourself and others from pain and so do your best to push them away. I wish to change that, so that maybe one day you can smile happily again. I’m closing this letter now because I don’t wish to keep you waiting._

_With love_

_Sachika_

Soubi put the letter down, what did his mother mean by her words? What had happened in Ritsu’s past to make him like this, and what had his mother planned? Picking up the other letters he started reading, with each new letter making his slowly raising suspicions even stronger. 

_No matter what you do to me, I will still hold onto you with a smile and don’t let go of your hand._

_Ritsu, this world isn’t only cruel to us, then why would it have allowed us to met each other if this was the truth? We only need to remember this little fact to make things much happier, then for me are you the one making my world happy._

_I only wish to gain your full trust, I will always listen. Ritsu, you don’t need to feel scared and don’t think that I didn’t notice that you are trying to avoid me._

Could this be the ground why he was partnered with Seimei? Could Ritsu have been scared that no matter what he did with him he would still feel attached to the azure haired male? 

_Ritsu really, I never knew that you would go this far asto even introduce me to a man you knew! I went on a few dates with him and it seems as if the relationship is going well, but I can still see that you hurt. Please tell me why you are doing this to yourself, no one deserves to be alone and I would need only one word from you and I would never leave your side!_

As he read these words were his hands already trembling, he had a good guess who that man was, but what his mother wrote…she had loved Ritsu! Putting the letter down he looked through the dates by the others when his eyes fell on one with the date of his birth. Picking it up he started reading: 

_Dear Ritsu,_

_I know, I know, here is again another letter, but I swear that this time I will send one to you, but I might write another one which doesn’t sound so childish. Today is the day my son has decided to come to this world. I named him Soubi, it is fitting to him. I know that young children change as they grow, but I’m sure that I’m correct in my belief that he will look just like me! Isn’t this amusing, I certainly find it so. Puhh, this is harder to do then I first thought, but this letter and the one I will send to you is one to both you, the man for whom my heart still beats, even thought I’m happy, and to my beloved son._

_Should it ever happen that something happens to me I wish that Ritsu should take care about you. Soubi, I know that if this ever should happen will you often curse me asto why I have wished for you to be placed by such a cruel man. The truth is, because I would like to ask you this selfish little request to try doing what I also tried, to make him happy._

_Ritsu, I know that if one day my death happens it will be a new promise broken to you, because I have left you, but I know that no matter how you will threat my son, you will protect him and make him into a strong fighter._

_I love you both, so please forgive me when I leave you,_

_With all my love,_

_Sachika_

The letter fell from between his hands, he didn’t know what to think about all of this. His thoughts were a mess about the new realizations. 

“I see you have found her letters.” come suddenly a cool voice form the door, making blue eyes snap up in surprise, he didn’t hear anyone coming in. 

“W…what are you doing here?” he asked while breathing himself mentally for it, but there was really the question how Ritsu had managed to get here. Seimei had blinded Ritsu, he held back a growl at that thought as he looked at the man standing there, a black cloth covering his eyes, but his glasses were still there in front of those eyes which now could only see darkness. 

“Heh, it seems that your mother’s words have certainly put an impact on you.” Ritsu said as he strode through the room as if he could see everything clearly. “She was stubborn and did everything to make me open up, no matter how I have tried to push her away, beside that was she right. It was a selfish request directed at you to take upon yourself to continue what she started.” he said in a humourless voice, still a smirk was placed on his lips, but Soubi still noticed the sad smile hiding behind the sardonic grimace. 

Soubi only watched him when suddenly the words of his mother come to his mind, all that what she had hoped and wished for making his eyes widen. Maybe he wasn’t only in looks resembling his mother. Fine, he would try, even if it should kill him he had nothing to lose. Ritsuka would never come back and in a way he had a promise to fulfil. 

Ritsu listened to the silence, being a fighter made him adapt better to his new situation even thought sometimes it frustrated him. Then he heard the bed shift and suddenly arms wrapped tightly around his body and something warm pressing against him. He let out a little sigh, mother and son were really too much alike, and wrapped his arms around his once charge and student. Long fingers travelling down the slender neck to the bandages wrapped around it. 

“Seimei was really an idiot, Loveless is a much more fitting name for you.” Ritsu said, he would just love to give that guy a good taste of his own medicine. They will have such a nice little _‘chat’_ , then he doubted that a guy like that was really dead, for now. 

“Then I should say that it certainly fits that you are Heartless.” Soubi replied as he snuggled closer to Ritsu’s warm body, for someone so cold was he always so warm. 

“Yes, and you know that I still can use that whip.” Ritsu asked while raising an eyebrow. 

“I will accept anything as long as I can stay on your side to fulfil my mother’s promise and also mine asto never leave you.” Soubi replied amusedly as he saw his former teacher shake his head, but he still had the younger male in his arms so he was happy. 

It might take time, but he will eventually manage to sort things out and the both of them can find happiness together. 

Owari


End file.
